The rooms in my boss mansion
by Ainohono
Summary: What if by falling asleep at work inuyasha finished by learning the art which his boss is an expert? who taught him to indulge his perversions darker during working hours and especially in unconventional mansion. This is yaoi boyxboy principal pairing: SesshoumaruxInuyasha
1. Chapter 1: Uncomfortable dreams

Author´s notes:

hello everyone! I´m Ainohono wich means: Flames of love in japanese; i´m mexican and i´m 25 years old; as you obviusly think english it´s not my mothers tongue, but my readers say this could be the best for broaden my horizons so i´m here; this story was the first one I published in a page named: Amor yaoi; maybe someone knows it right?; well to be honest i was like 19 years old and it is not my best work but i thought i would be easier if I just start with the beginning; so i asked to my readers to help me translate it because i don´t have the time for writte new stories and translate old stories at same time. I hope my english it´s enought for this experiment so please let me know your honest opinions... and enjoy it!

as you may see this story it´s in firts person so the narrators are:

**Sesshoumaru**

Inuyasha

_Miroku_

_**The rooms in my boss´ mansion.**_

Chapter 1: Uncomfortable dreams

It was a night like anyother, I was finishing checking the papers and pendings, organizing Mr. Sesshomaru´s diary for the next day, in short, concluding with my work so I could go back home.

I´m tired, my eyes don´t respond, Mr. Sesshomaru has made me work late "There is so much to do" he says , of course he doesn´t live 2 hours from here, and he doesn´t take public transport... The tiredness start to win over me and in the end I end up sleeping in the desk.

**Another day that I have to stay with my inept assistant Inuyasha, he knows nothing more than complain if it were not beacause I haven´t found no one better for the job I...**

-mmm... Sesshomaru sama-

**I heard at the distance. "How weird" I though and decided to investigate.**

-mmm... Sesshomaru sama... like that, like that, harder onegai...-

**My assintant said in the middle of his dreams**

-What the hell is he dreaming?- **I wondered intrigued**

-mmm... more, more, you´re almost there... Sesshomaru-

**Sesshomaru?! When did we get so familiar with each other, I though**

-mmm... I´m cumming, together ne?-

**What the fuck is with this guy**!

-It feels so good, your escense scattered inside of my body... Sesshomaru-

**I couldn´t believe Inuyasha was having a wet dream, I say wet, Pornografic with me and he seems like he´s enjoying it a lot, well and why not? I told to myself triumphant, I am a stallion, I am beautiful, there is no other human in earth that can resist me, why Inuyasha would be different?, Also in the begining that was my intention: Fuck him, but I realized the good assitant he is and I didn´t want to lose him like the others that I used and throw away.**

**I start to have bad thoughs, and start planing my play with Inuyasha, that kid was going to give me everything I wanted, I just have to handle him smartly.**

-Inuyasha- **I said to the boy in his ear while I took him and exit throught the back door were my driver was waiting for me.**

-Sir, I though you wouldn´t...

-¡Shut up Insolent!- **I said angry to my driver Miroku **-Don´t get too jealous and open the door for me.-

-As you say_- I said to Sesshomaru, the one I was no more suprised at all_. -And who is jealous?, you should be grateful you still have me.

-Yeah, well...- _He said while he was accommodating the boy _– You´re a good driver and you know how to move that mouth of yours-

- To what hotel sir?- _I asked, trying to change the conversation._

- To no one – **I said smiling, changing the conversation to me? Don´t make me laught.**

- What?- _That was the first time I heard something like that_.

- We´re going home Miroku, I´m not going to fuck him today, it seems that he has already finish with me, hehe

-mmm Sesshomaru that was glorius, hopefully we will repeat it soon- **said in sobs Inuyasha who finally stoped talking.**

- I see... so you are going to make him believe everything he dreamed is true, right?

- You know me to well Miroku-

- Well, after 2 years working for you, who wouldn´t?-

I woke up weary opened my eyes and said:

-Fuck! I´m late, oh no, what do I wear, what do I wear... Oh No! - I realized

- What the hell... This is not my house!-

- Good morning-

I turned my head slowly waiting that this could be just a nightmare, but no! It wasn´t, I saw my boss naked between the silk sheets, " He looks so hot" I though, no, no, no, I shaked my head trying to get my fever down and something else...

- What´s the problem Inuyasha?... today´s saturday so there´s no work at the office, so just elax.

- Sesshomaru sama, don´t tell me this is your house.

- Yes

- And this is your bed?!

- One of a lot, yes

- And you and I... - I couldn´t ask something like that, I was all red, embarassed, that I forgot I was not dressed yet.

- That you and I what? ... Inuyasha I don´t think you need a drawing of what we did yesterday do you?

- It´s just I...- I couldn´t bear with the embarassment I wanted the earth to open and swallow me.

Sesshomaru got up and for my luck he was not naked, he was wearing boxers that let no space for imagination but in the least it was something, and he began walk towards me.

- Don´t worry it was really just a dream, you really fell into it, ha ha!

- What?! - Ishockedand outraged byhis words

- this is your punishment for such mundane dreams with your boss without his consent, hahaha - Sesshomarusaidandleft the room.I was angry, humiliated but mostly... I was naked in the house of my boss...

- Oh no! - I said and began to dress. I opened the door, look down the stairs and running, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but that's about my surprise that I ended up in a room with breakfast set for two...

Final notes:

I really hope you liked it, this ff has 16 chapters and almost them have too much lemon so if you want to read it all them let me know ok? mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2: A breakfast out of ordinary

Chapter 2. A breakfast out of the ordinary

Author's notes:

Hi everyone how are you?, this week I had to suffer a lot of horrible things, the top was falling stairs down T-T. I know you don´t care about my life but I'm just saying this 'cause I couldn't bring you the next chapter as fast as I wanted to, oh well whatever, thanks for the reviews and for reading this crazy surrealist story hahahahaha. Please enjoy it.

-Sit down- _said Sesshomaru pointing at the chair in his right_ – I suppose you are hungry, also we have not finish talking Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru sama I really don't know what to say, I can't explain what i said or do in my subconscious dreams, but please don't fire me- _I beg for my job._

-I told you to sit down

-yes-_ I dispose myself to sit down and listen to the verdict and judgment._

-I'm not used to do this kind of jokes to my employees, you know?

- jokes?

-That I sleep with them.

-oh, of course you don't...

-I don't joke about sleeping with them, I really fuck them.

-Mr. Sesshomaru!- _I said embarrassed and scared._

-But your case was so funny to me; I've never had the opportunity of listen something like that in the mouth of someone, well... not if they were sleeping.

-I... don't know what to say – _I said while I turn my face to the other way._

-But I do- _said Sesshomaru with a smile full of lust. -_But you haven't taste your fruit, it's not of your like or do you want something else?

-Well... no, no I'm fine, thanks

-I was referring to this- _he said, at first I didn't understand until I put out my head a bit so I could see what he had in his hands, there was nothing more than a cock more than ready to be my breakfast._

_I began to get down and under the table; I didn't want the other mansion's employees to see me make to their "Master" a blow job._

**Inuyasha understood perfectly the insinuation and start massaging my dick with trembling hands.**

-Sir

-yes

-The true is that I've never...

-Don't worry, do it like in your dream, I'm sure you'll do it okay- **I told to the boy, poor, I´m sure he thought that will be enough to preserve his job and return all this to normal.**

**He began licking the tip and so he covered all my extension until he put it in his mouth and he began pumping.**

_I was in my knees sucking my boss´ dick, that is falling low for a twopenny salary just enough for living day by day, I said to myself trying to deceive me, come on Inuyasha, you've always wanted this, you wanted Sesshomaru the first time you saw him and you never liked any other man before, and most the time you have dreams about him, like the one that got you in this; I was thinking about this, when a moan got me out of my thoughts._

-mmmmm, oh yeah, like that, I knew you´d learn faster- _Sesshomaru moan in pleasure, his cock was so big, long, so delicious, so much better of what I ever imagined_

-aggggggg- **Sesshomaru came in my mouth letting me taste what someday I dreamed, I incorporated on the chair, blushed, sweaty, and with my hair hiding my embarrassment.**

**Inuyasha seemed so cute and innocent even after what happened he was embarrassed**

-What's the problem?- **I said but he seemed like he didn't want to answer me, then I approach him, I took him by the face and I kissed him, at first he didn't do anything but slowly he yielded my tongue and he follow my game.**

-sir, I'm sorry for not being what you were waiting for, I'm not used to this kind of situation and the true is that I'm embarrassed, you don't have to pleased me just because you heard my dream...- **He said to me, the poor little thing.**

-You really think I'm doing this for you?, You´re wrong I'm doing this for my entirely pleasure, you are exquisite and I'm going to do to you everything I want, that is of course if you want to, and for all I've seen, you want to do it.

-Sir... I don't... well...

-Relax- **The poor little thing stuttered all red for my insinuation** – This gonna be a weekend that you'll never forget. Well, end your breakfast I have to go out...

-You are going to the reunion with the Chinese investors?

-Yes, that's right... I'll be back in the evening, and I need you to finish your yesterday's work before I come back.

-Yes sir, It´ll be ready immediately-

-I´ll tell Miroku to take you to the office for your papers and back here.

-To your house?

-Of course, I´m not used to fuck in another house; also you will discover that my house is perfect for the occasion.

-Yesss, whatever you said sir.

**I exited the door, and given Miroku the instructions**

-You are going early; you never let the things like this

-I need you to get the boy to the office for his things and bring him back here.

-But I though you were going out.

-I decide to go alone this time, prepare the BMW.

-Which one?

-My favorite of course

-Then the black will be

-And another thing, get ready the white and blue rooms

-So that boy is...

-Yes, It´s been a while since I used the white room this is going to be interesting

**Miroku took his leave and returned with the BMW gave me the keys and I went out to my date.**

With Inuyasha...

- Hello, Mr. Inuyasha did you slept well last night?

- Yes, thanks, who are you?

- I´m Miroku the driver and "home assistant" of Mr. Sesshomaru-

- A pleasure to meet you Miroku, Are you going to take me to the office?

- Yes, and if you are ready let us go.

- Yes, well I wanted to ask you a favor, you see it seems like I´m going to stay the weekend with Mr. Sesshomaru and I don´t have clothes for that so, may we drive to my house?

- What? Mr. Sesshomaru did not tell you that there is plenty of clothes here?

- That´s not necessary I...

- I´m sorry Mr. Inuyasha I would like to please you - Who would not want, I thought - but I can only do what the sir tells me to.

- OK, then let´s go-

_We got to the office, I got the papers and we returned to Sesshomaru´s house._

_Already in the house Miroku took me to a different room from where I woke up, this was white, all the furniture, the walls, the lights, the curtains, the sheets..._

- Here you can work, all the rooms have a small study, a telephone, a full bathroom if you want to take a shower or a bath, and in the closet there are plenty of clothes that I´m sure you´ll like something... sorry, of your like Sir.

- No, no actually I was going to ask if you could talk to me more casually, let the formalities to Mr. Sesshomaru please.

- OK, Inuyasha enjoy your stay here, I´m sure you´ll do- _He said while he retired, I´m not sure but something is telling me that he knows the situation and he´s not telling me everything._

- Wait Miroku-

- Yes, do you want something else?-

- You know why I´m here right?

- Mr. Sesshomaru brought you in his arms to the car and told me to to take you here it seems you were dreaming something very interesting about him.

- ahh...Well... -_Oh no why did I ask?_

- Don´t worry don't believe I judge you badly or anything

- Don´t tell me you too...

- If you´re talking about having wet dreams with the Sir no, I have it in reality.

- You...

- I sleep with Mr. Sesshomaru each time he wants to

- So this is customary to him

- Well more less, but I´m amazed with your case you know

- Why?

- Well he usually takes them to a suite in a hotel and then... he fires all them

- But with you he did not...

- No with me was different, he fucked me once in the car and so on we have fun in this mansion´s rooms

Inuyasha turn to look the bed and he was not pleased with that.

- Don´t worry I never had the experience in the white room, in fact it did not exist when I meet Mr. Sesshomaru, he came up the idea time after.

- And why did he keep you?

- You are worried about your job right?

- Pretty much, I can´t stay unemployed, if not for that I would not ...

- Yes if you deceive yourself with that... good for you, but not me, it´s obvious that you always wanted something like this to happen to you with the Sir so don't even mention it.

- Yes you´re right who I´m lying to?, but even so I´m worried about my job

- Well the only thing you have to do is be the best in your job and have "something" that the Sir like about you in bed with that and a bit of luck he won´t fire you

- That´s what helped you preserve your job?-

-Yessss

- And may I ask...-

- What? What is that "something" of me that the Sir likes?

- Yeah-

- Well he says that he likes how I move my mouth

- Oh, I have to think of something ´cause I was no good doing that

- Don´t worry, if you are in this room that means you are still a virgin right?

- No actually not I have already slept with women before

- Yes, you´re virgin, you haven´t slept with a man

- Oh well "there" I´m a virgin, don´t tell he´s going to...

- You wouldn´t expect it was going to be the other way, would you?

- No, I guess not

- Well since you are a virgin you have the opportunity to have several "auditions" before Mr. Sesshomaru makes his decision- _He said while exiting the room._

- Miroku thank you very much you helped me a lot

- No problem, and good luck with that, maybe you'll need it.

_I began working the fast I could. I wanted to end my work fast and take a shower and change my clothes, this evening was going to be special to me even if it wasn´t special to him... I wanted to look good for the occasion, even if I'm so fucking freaking nervous._

Final notes:

The next chapter: "The white room"; it's going to be full lemon; do you also use that term? Lemon? It means sex; I don´t know if in English you use it, please someone tell me for keep using it or not xD


	3. Chapter 3: The white room

Chapter 3: The White Room

Later that night

**I got home more than anxious...**

- Mr. Sesshomaru good afternoon... Okaerinasai (welcome back home)

- adaima (I'm here) Miroku, It´s everything ready?

- Yes Mr. Inuyasha is already in the white room and he has not left it since.

- Then he hasn´t eat yet?

- No Sir, He said he was going to wait for you

- Ok. Get the dinner room ready I´m going to get him.

- Yes sir.

- In the White Room

**I opened the door and I found Inuyasha with a towel around his waist searching what to wear.**

- Mr. Sesshomaru!- **Said the poor little thing ashamed and trying to cover himself.**

- Why do you do that? I already saw you naked, remember? And I will see you like that soon so let´s hurry and eat dinner.

- What a fool, just wait a minute...Wait Sir. - **For an instant I swear he talked to me casually**

- Come on, the dinner is going to get cold.

- Which do you like most?

**He showed me two outfits that he picketed by himself, the one was blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a denim jacket, the other one was beige pants with pockets to the sides, same t-shirt and a jacket that matched with the pants.**

- mmm, both look good

- arrrg, that doesn´t help me

- It´s the same, equally I´m going to take them off you again for my naked dinner.

- Mr. Sesshomaru please this is important for me.

- I know, the second one seems better for the occasion

- Thanks – **He started to get change but my presence made him uncomfortable so I exited the room and waited for him there. ****Five minutes later...**

- Thanks for waiting for me.

- You look good, I chose well.

- Yes this clothes are expensive so it´s normal that I look good

- I meant about you

**Inuyasha just blushed and turn his face the other way.**

**We had dinner without any setback, except that Inuyasha was more than overwhelmed with the food, I think I don´t pay him enough for his work, it seems he is more than poor.**

**When we finished dinner I took Inuyasha by the hand, he wanted to say something but I didn´t let him, I guided him back to the white room until I threw him on the bed.**

- Do you know why this room is white?

- No – **He said in a dry tone**

- I thought Miroku had already explained it to you

- It´s because I´m virgin, right? ... Yes, he told me

- What´s the problem? You look upset

- It´s just that this is special to me but for you...

- This is special for me too, believe me you are special...

- Don´t lie! You sleep with your staff and then you fire them – **Inuyasha started crying**

- Oh come on, I´m not going to fire you, and well yes I have slept with a lot of people but every time is different, and I´m not going to lie to you I am nobody´s, I don´t have any compromise with anyone and at the same time you either, do you understand?

- Yes – **He said while my lips dried his tears**

**I started to lay him down on the bed and undress his chest, I began to kiss his neck and go down until I got to his nipples, I gave a little bite to each one while Inuyasha just let me as he moaned sometimes.**

**I went below and I unzip his pant and stripped him of them along with his boxers that protect it, his dick was willing to everything I wanted, I licked and lunged against him, I pumped it more and more and Inuyasha was moaning like crazy**

- Ahhhh, Sesshomaru sama, like that, like that – **He said while he took me by my hair- **More, more I´m almost there – **Then I stopped, the boy stayed there between spasms without** **cumming. It seemed that his dick was giving him pain but I got other plans**

**I started to undress myself and the boy just look at me with lust in his eyes, it was such his desperation that he wanted to ripped my pants but I didn´t let him**

- Calm down, don´t get all desperate – I** told him and I finally get all naked** – What do you think?

- It seems like an angel that is in reality the devil

- Haha, Good observation- **I told him while I opened his legs and place them in my shoulders, the boy started to fear I could see it in his eyes.**

- Calm down I´m going to do it slowly the first time- **I said while I took a bottle out of the nightstand, I lubricated my dick and three of my fingers that I put in Inuyasha´s virgin ass.**

- ahhhhh that hurts Sesshoramu sama – **He said as I put in the first finger**

- That´s nothing –** I said and put in the second one and I began to move them as the boy writhed and moaned now in pleasure, then I put in the third one and I moved them for the boy´s pleasure, when I felt him fully expanded I took my fingers out, took him by his hip with one hand, and my dick with the other one and I put inside of him a fourth part of my cock.**

- Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhh, that hurts a lot Sesshomary sama – **He said between tears.**

**I took his dick that I had left in the middle of orgasm and started pump it that helped him relax and let me got half of my dick inside, but the boy kept on complaining with tears in his eyes, he seem he was too narrow for me but I counldn´t go back anymore and I ended penetrating him in the moment he came in my hand.**

- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! - **a deafening scream was heard on all the mansion**

- Calm down the most difficult thing has passed already – **I told him while I kissed his tears**

- agggg this hurts just so much, I think I´m even bleeding – **And certainly he was**

- I know, I know, relax and it´ll hurt less, by the way you squeeze way too well.

- Thanks I´m doing what I can...

**When he finally relaxed I seriously began to lash his ex-virgin ass, after a while I finally came in his insides and I drop myself on him still inside of him, then I pull it out and I laid down next to him, I lit a cigar and offered it to him but he told me he didn´t smoke I smiled and started smoking.**

**He approached to me with some difficulty, it seems I let him very hurt; he hugged me and fell asleep.**

- Thanks Sesshomaru sama

- Thanks to you – **I finally said, letting him sleep as I fell too.**

Final notes:

Hello world! How are you? My translator had vacations, something Catholics called "Semana santa" = holy week- so she had time to work whit the chapter really quick, so I had time to checked it and corrected it, I hope this was better than the past, someone told me that de POV´s it's horrible (x8) and confusing for the changes of narrators, it is? I hope this chapter was easier to read and follow. I know it is hard to read because this was the very first story I wrote, since 6 almost 7 years ago; it is not my best but the shortest of them and translated it is easier for me, so please don't hesitate to tell me how to improve it the way you can understand it better.

The next chapter will be: the blue room… (Seriously I really hope you get caught with this mysterious mansion, because it is just beginning)


	4. Chapter 4: The blue room

Chapter 4: The Blue Room

_The next day I woke up very sore, last night had been the most delightful and exiting experience of my life but like I said… my butt hurt, I turned and I saw my boss still sleeping; I kissed him and he woke up._

- Good Morning Inuyasha – _Sesshoumaru smiled at me so bright and seductive._

- Good Morning Mr. Sesshoumaru

- Just call me Sesshoumaru… but just between us OK?

- Yes Sesshoumaru – _I said whit a smile, his name in my lips tastes like sweet honey… _

_He got up, took the phone and apparently gave instructions to Miroku_

- Yes Miroku, Is the blue room ready? Yes, yes, alright, thanks, yes everything is fine; he seems happy, yes, yes, well then see you later.

- Come on let´s take a bath together

- Yes – _I said and tried to get up but it was useless the pain was sharp and I drop myself into the bed hopelessly._

- It still hurts a lot right?

- Yes, kind of...

- It´s normal, I´m sorry I hurt you so much

- Don´t worry you made me so happy

_Then Sesshoumaru kissed me and took me up, like that naked we arrive to the blue room that was no more or less than a giant tub with a sprinkler and a lot of bottles._

_Sesshoumaru laid me down on the tub that was already fill with warm water, he also took some bottles and poured some of them in the tub, and then he got inside too and began to bathe me._

- I can do it by myself...- _I said more than blushed_

- I want to do it – _He said while he soaped my body, then he sat in front of me and I began to soap him with my hand trembling, his butt was so close to my cock that it began to awake._

- Don´t even dream about it – _He said in a dry tone_ – That´s not going to happen

- Sorry but I can´t control it

- It´s alright, but don´t get all excited, I've already told you, that is not going to happen; nobody possesses me – _When I listened this I felt like a great hatred tinged Sesshoumaru´s words. In that moment I felt the need of hugging him as if he needed consolation but I didn´t dare._

- If you want that it´s okay, anyways I prefer being penetrated by you; but not in this moment, my ass is still hurting a lot.

- Hahaha, OK don´t worry with the water salts you´ll feel better soon

_Sesshoumaru turned to face me and took my dick and I did the same, we masturbate a while until we came, we finished bathing, we put on the bathrobes and I returned to the white room while he went what it seems was his room._

_I dressed up with the other outfit and I went down stairs for breakfast, like always Sesshoumaru was waiting for me at the dining roo_m.

- How do you do that?

- Do what?

- How do you always get here before me?

- Ah that´s a secret, sit down, I ordered for you pancakes, I hope you like them

- Yes I like them, thanks

_We had breakfast and when we finished I said a little embarrassed._

- Sesshoumaru I need to borrow some clean sheets for the bed, they´re all fill with blood

- What?! - _Said Sesshoumaru angry and he called one of the maids_

- Can you explain to me why the sheets in the white room have not been changed?

- Yes well I... - _She said afraid_

- Well you nothing! You go and changed them immediately and after that you pass for your liquidation!

- No Sesshoumaru sama don´t fire her please – _I said in a pleading tone_ – It´s my fault I lock the door and put on the sign of do not disturb, It´s just I didn´t want the staff to see the sheet

- hahaha – _Sesshoumaru changed his cold face for a laugh_ – Well then that´s what happen, okay miss, you can go change that sheets and forget about the liquidation

- Yes Sir – _She said still trembling_ – thanks – _she said to me_

- You are so grumpy you know, I am afraid when you´re like that too

- I´m the boss, you don´t get all I got being friendly with the staff

- I guess not

- Sir – _interrupted Miroku_ – The car is ready

- Good then, Inuyasha, Miroku is going to take you home.

- What?!

- That you are going home, you are too hurt to repeat the events of the last night and having you here you are just a temptation for me; so it´s better that you go home, come on, go get your things and we´ll see on Monday at work ne?

- Yes, see you on Monday, Sesshoumaru sama – I_ went get my things and retire with Miroku but not before hugging and filling with kisses to Sesshoumaru, I was so grateful._

_In the car driving back home_

- It seems it went well for you Inuyasha

- Yes, I think so.

- You manage to keep your work and I think I know why

- Why?

- You are too tight for him, he´ll want to make you his way

- Aaah, well that surely is going to hurt – _I said blushed; what kind of conversation is this?_

- Not that much

- You also were virgin when...

- Yes, and I was also narrow like you

- And you?...

- Yes I´m already his measure, well we are here, I thought it was a house but I see they´re departments

- Yes I don´t earn enough for a house

- Well I assure you that is going to change

- I hope so, but I don´t want him to increase my salary just because I sleep with him, I´m not anyone that sell himself

- I know, and he knows, that´s why he chose you, because he knows that you really like him

- And you Miroku? Do you like him?

_Miroku didn´t say anything for a while, he turned his face thoughtful_

"Do I really like him?, does he still likes me?" I asked to myself when Inuyasha told me about those ..."feelings"...

- I... don´t know..., but I am sure that it´s better not to think about it too much, he is not of just one man, believe me... well I think I´ll see you later Inuyasha

- Yes, thanks Miroku

- Bye

- Bye

_Then I just walked to my house with some difficulty, like hell, with a LOT of pain!_

Final notes

Hi! If you´re reading this it means you gave me and to my story the chance this far, Thanks!

I published this very quickly 'cause my reader it's translating really fast so everybody thanks to her ^_^

The next chapter 5: the struggle for the dignity = heartbreaking punishments. Brings the S&M!


	5. Chapter 5: The battle for dignity

Chapter 5: The battle for dignity = harrowing punishments

Monday at work

_I get to work running, I was late trying to get ready for Sesshoumaru but I didn´t expect his reception when I arrived_

- Good Morning Sesshoumaru sama

- Good Morning Inuyasha – _He said dryly and continued _– What time do you think it is?

- I´m so sorry sir is just that I got out of home a little more late but it won´t ever happen again – _I said stunned and surprise I didn´t expect those cries for a few minutes, well it´s nothings to be surprised of, because he always talks to the staff like that but... I thought I was different, after all you don´t shout at the employee that you just fuck._

- I hope so Inuyasha, here no one receives special treatment, the work hours are sacred understand? - _He told me emphasizing the "no one" part._

- Yes Sesshoumaru sama is very clear to me – _I stay watching him, he was behaving just normal._

- And? What are you waiting for, work!

- Yes, yes sir – _I said while I revere him and run to my office to cry in silence ...what a cruel way to use me..._

**Inuyasha was late on Monday morning I don´t know what is what he was expecting but I can not let him forget that he is still an employee and I can´t give him a special treatment unless of course ... in bed.**

**I took up the phone to communicate with him in his office.**

- Inuyasha?

- Yes sir? -** I notice the subdued tone and with a disdain of sadness that even made me feel a pain in my chest.**

- I need you to come here for some papers

- yes, immediately

**And certainly, immediately after I hung up he was already coming, there was when I noticed that he still walked a little weird, I just smiled to myself.**

- These ones?

- yes, I need you to check them for today

- Yes sir but this needs time

- Yes that´s right Inuyasha that´s why we are going to work till late and if I were you I would hurry at least I want to get home to rest.

- Immediately Sir – **Again I noticed his sadness. Poor boy he doesn´t know what I have prepared.**

_It was time to leave work and while I heard how everyone was leaving I had to stay another night, at least I´m rested so I don´t have any sleep problems..._.

_When I finally finished with the extensive stack of papers I went to Sesshoumaru´ s office, but for my surprised he wasn´t there, I let the papers in one of the tables by the wall that were there for that purpose and when I was going to exit the room I heard how someone closed the door._

- Did you finish Inuyasha? - _He told me in a strange tone_

- Yes Sesshoumaru sama – _Sesshoumaru approached me in such a sexy manner, each step that he took toward me made my skin crawl and I got caught up in his atmosphere of mysticism, lost in that golden eyes those who would eventually be my downfall, slowly I felt how his tongue was overtaking mine..._

- You don´t have an idea how much I was craving for this moment – _My boss whisper almost only for me._

- No... It doesn´t seems so – _I said in a disgusted tone, even with all the pain in my heart, even a subordinate like me has at least some dignity_

- Are you upset because of this morning? - _he said with a sadist smile_

- Noooo, of course not, do you think so?- _He was mocking over me, me, I´m an idiot_

- I've already told you, I don´t treat anyone in an special manner during the work hours – _For him this was just a game_

- For your information I didn´t got here late because I thought you weren´t going to scold me, I knew it, I know you enough and it´s not the first time you treat me like that, I was late because... - _I stopped I was embarrassed to tell him, it was so childish_

- Why? - _said Sesshoumaru tilting his head with a face that although feigned seemed like one of a naive child truthful_

- ´Cause I wanted to look good for you – _I finally said trying to end with the bizarre game that the battle for my dignity had become_

- Aaaa, ok, but I already told you that I like you the best when you are naked – _He said while he took off my clothes._

- Wait what are you doing? we can be seen – I_ said as I tried wriggle out of his grip without success_

- There is no one else in the building... only you and me... and Miroku that waits for me in the parking, also I've already turned off all the security cams – _he said finishing to undress me and continued _– also you have been a bad boy and you need to be punished – _He said in a way that I felt a shiver down my spine_

_Then he throw me on the desk that had been cleared for the occasion, leaving my ass exposed, he took off his pants, took his erection more than ready and penetrated me with one thrust without even having the kindness of telling me._

- Ahhhhhhhhhh... - _I screamed as loud that now my throat get hurt as well, It hurt much more than the first time, I just felt how little by little it tore my insides but he doesn´t seem to mind one bit_ – You are cra... zy... you´re...going to...kill...me – _I could not talk, no, the intruder was really taking my breath away._

- Silence –_ It´s the only thing he said in a cold tone and demanding_

_He start thrusting with a force that, for me, it seemed superhuman while I resigned myself to my damn luck being the sexual toy of the boss and let escape tears and sobs; also it seemed that my screams were just normal for him. I felt how a sharp pain was all over my body and I knew if it weren´t for the desk I´d be on the floor because I won´t be able to stay on my feet... Then he took me by my hair and bringing me to him he whispered in my ear._

- I told you, I was going to punish you – _and then it happens, I felt how warm red wires were coming out of me as if it were a source and got down on our legs..._.- Good this will be used as a lubricant... - _Said my boss in his role as submitter_

_Even if I was bleeding, he still was penetrating me with great strength, he went out completely just so he could thrust more harshly..._

_Then when I couldn´t be more unhappy Sesshoumaru got so deep that he achieve make me feel in heaven_

- mmmm... More onegai – _I found myself pleading for more punishment, my cries of pain now were of an infinite pleasure._

- I knew you were going to like it at the end – s_aid my boss still determined to make my ass bleed but he seems a little tired_

_In the end he get to the climax exploding inside of me mixing his essence with my blood, we stayed like that for a couple of minutes while we regain our breath, then he exited me harshly finishing hurting me but also finishing the torture._

_I was still being not able to move, my body didn´t want to respond me, while Sesshoumaru had started cleaning himself and dress up._

- Don´t worry about the blood I brought someone to clean my office – S_aid my boss more than satisfied_

- I´m not worried about your office – t_he bleeding seems not to end..._

- Inuyasha are you alright? you seem a little pale – _He said like worried_

- Yes I´m okay –_ I said trying to get out but I couldn´t, however my vision blurred and I lost conscience, I just remember Sesshomaru´s worried voice calling me..._

Final notes:

I hope you like my story, I thought with more readers comes more RW but I suppose, the story it´s not that good enough, whatever I'm going to finish it and I really hope you still at least read it at the end…

The next chapter it´s going to be: The green room and Kouga appears!

Mata ne = See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: the green room

Chapter 6: The green room

_I woke up dazed in a bedroom that seems more like a hospital room, full of drugs, all green and I with serum next to me and with blood? On the other side of my poor skinny arms, you could say it was not my best state._

- Welcome to the green room

- Mi, Miroku, He...llo – _I said a little dizzy and trying to get myself up but a sharp pain run through my back and I lay myself down on the bed without option, then those scenes returned to my mind, And I could remember the reason of my deplorable situation._

- Don´t try too hard, you need complete rest, at least that was what the doctor said

- Good Morning – s_aid Sesshoumaru as he entered the room, and by his side was a man very attractive that wore a doctor coat, so I guessed that was the doctor._

- Good morning Inuyasha I´m doctor Kouga, how do you feel?

- Good morning doctor a little dizzy

- That´s normal for the lost of blood but with the transfusion it´ll be more than enough, you´re lucky that Sesshoumaru were the same blood type as you.

- Yes, I´m lucky – _I said smiling at Sesshoumaru who took my hand carefully, he treated me like I was going to break after all that happened in the office._

- Well as I see it seems you didn´t lied to me Sesshoumaru – **Said Kouga with a sarcastic smile in his mouth**

- I told you fool I have no need to do that

- What? - _I asked surprised for the way the doctor referred to Sesshoumaru_

- Dr. Kouga is a friend of mine Inuyasha, when I called him and he saw you he was sure that I had rape you

- What?! - _I yelled hysterical not too much for the rape thing but for the tough that man saw me in that deplorable state_

- Calm down – the doctor said – I've seen how you look at him and it´s obvious you accepted and that he got out of hand, like always, I´ve already told you that you have to use the lubricant I gave to you, you are too big for virgin asses... and with all that you like to use things for the first time – _He said to Sesshoumaru _

- now, now, enough of scolding me, don´t you think?, what matters is that he is alright, also that was the second time I didn´t think it was necessary

- I still remember the last time you said that, right Miroku?

- Hai hai – _Said Miroku, I just dedicate myself trying to solve the bizarre conversation that the boys were having..._

- Well It will be better if I go now, it´s time to go to work, Sesshoumaru glad to see you again I´ll see when I walk around the black room so that you don´t overdo with the boy, he´s not ready yet,... oh by the way – _he said addressing me _– Nothing of opening your ass to anybody for a week, you have to wait it to heal well ok?

- Yesss doctor –_ I said hoping, no, begging the earth to open and eat me alive _

- of course Kouga whenever you want for that I´m ready later we make that plans ne?, I´ll accompany out to the door

- No, that´s not necessary I know this house just like the palm of my hand it´s better if Miroku comes with me, you stay with Inuyasha.

_The doctor and Miroku had gone letting us alone, then Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and carefully he kissed me on my forehead_

- I´m sorry it wasn´t my intention to let you this bad

- Don´t worry even if at the start it hurt a lot, I liked it

- I know, I notice it in the moans, it´s a shame that we can´t repeat it for a while

- Oh by the way Sesshoumaru I wanted to know

- Yess

- About that doctor... iffff

- If what?, If I have sleep with him?, Yes, Sometimes, like he said he already knows all the rooms of this mansion

- oh... I see...

- Don´t start, I don´t want jealousy

- No, It´s just that... It seems that they satisfy you way more than I – _I said finally seeing the sad true._

- Don´t say that, everyone satisfies me in a different way and I give them a different pleasure too .- _Sesshoumaru forgot for a minute the situation I was on and played a little with my half awake cock because of the talk, but when I arched my back the pain came back so he better stopped_

- For now… we can´t...

- Don´t worry see the positive side, you don´t have to go to work for a week

- That´s true

- And you´re going to be at my cares

- But you have to work don´t you?

- We have done the work of for at least two weeks, with me going occasionally it shouldn´t be a problem

- So that was your game of last night?

- Kind of, although I didn´t thought you would end in the green room.

- Hey explain me all that about the rooms

- It´s better that I don´t, It would erase all the mystery – _Said Sesshoumaru smiling while he played with a gold key he had hung on his neck _– Little by little you´ll be knowing the rooms and their reason I´ll just say that they go from the white to the black –_ emphasizing the last one with a voice that sound so sexy that If not for my situation I would go over him._

- That´s why the doctor said he would go to the black one?

- Yes, He had already gone through repeatedly for each one although his favorites are the red and the black, he hinted the black one to me as he saw how did you end, but those are major leagues for you, for the moment... - S_esshoumaru said, he kissed me so tenderly, nothing to do with such sweeping and passionate kisses he gives me often I felt his love and not his passion, and he went _– Rest a little and I´ll send you food later ok?

- Yes thanks –_ I said this already with the sleep wining over my conscious and losing the later one at the end, staying deep asleep..._

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha... -_ I listened between dreams, I opened my eyes and found Miroku with a tray_

- Wake up sleeping beauty, you have to eat

- Miroku Thanks – _He gave me the tray and I tried to sit up but again the sharp pain continue with its torment_

- Calm down, take it easy, if you want to I´ll help you ne?

- Hai, arigatou

_Miroku began to feed me, I felt so chibi with all that cares_

- I know it hurts you so much

- some – _I answered trying to not complain too much_

- A sharp pain going through the coccyx to the spinal cord and the neck to the top of the head and back.

- Exactly. How do you know?

- You didn´t listen to Kouga? After all it was my idea the green room as a hospital.

- He left you that bad?

- Worse, I was unconscious for three days, Kouga was taking care of me as my GP, as for Sesshoumaru they take him prisoner, they thought that he had rape me when he took me to the hospital, they say he looked so scared bathed in blood and with his character that he got imagine how desperate he was that they took him even handcuffed.

- Haha, and then what happen?

- Well, when I regained consciousness, the first thing I did when I didn´t saw Sesshoumaru anywhere was asking for him, when they explain it to me, I wanted to run out of the hospital to get him out of jail, obviously I couldn´t take any step, then Kouga showed up, I explain him the situation and he commissioned Sesshoumaru out of jail

- Since then you are friends?

- Yes, the three of us made this house

- And then why are you still the driver?

If you mean why I haven´t aspired for something more it´s just because I like my life just how it is

- I still think you love him

- Who? Sesshoumaru? I already told you to not think about that, you´ll just hurt yourself if you try to monopolize Sesshoumaru's love, just let yourself into it

- I know – _I thing that although none of us two accept it we knew that we loved our boss with that fervor that we didn´t care about sharing him while he would be with us once in a while._

- And the doctor?

- Oh well about Kouga it´s another story, that little doctor and I get along to well and the best it´s that it´s not wild sex as with Sesshoumaru so I can be always prepare for when the Sir ask me to.

- And who... - _I was ashamed to ask_

- we alternate

- So you made all this stuff about the rooms?

- Yes, for example I made the white room and the green one, Kouga the blue, red and the pink one and - Sesshoumaru the black one and his own of course

- I don´t know Sesshoumaru´s room yet

- And you´ll never

- How?

- The only person that enters Sesshoumaru´s room is Sesshoumaru nobody else

- You know it?

- No, I don´t know it

- And the black one? - _Miroku turn to see me with a mischievous smile_

- I know that one, and it´s very advisable for experts but for an amateur like you... there´s nothing like the pink and red rooms

- And what about...

- Enough! - _Interrupted Sesshoumaru_ – If you tell him everything maybe there won´t be necessary to take him there

- I wasn´t thinking of telling him more, but as you see he is very intrigued, no, it´s more like motivated.

- Inuyasha you shouldn´t be so curious, If you keep being a bad boy I´ll have to punish you

- Yes? well, be careful I don´t want to wake up after three days

- You told him about that?

- Well he wanted to know

- And tell me Sesshoumaru how is the jail? -_ I said joking_

- It´s...- _Sesshoumaru turned away his gaze and it became sad then his eyes seem like they were burning like if they were the same flames of hell_ -... It´s Hell.

_Miroku notice it and tried to change the theme of the conversation_

- Well it will be better if we let Inuyasha rest don´t you think? – _He said as he pull out Sesshoumaru who seemed to be spacing out_

- Yes, yes, rest well Inuyasha, tomorrow I´ll try to come to see you, and maybe If you lucky enough I´ll feed you – _Said Sesshoumaru exiting my room_

- You shouldn´t have to mention the jail – **I told Miroku while he pulled me to his room**

- Sorry I didn´t though that...

- That´s your problem that you don´t think! - **I was more than furious with him**

- I´m sorry Sesshoumaru it wasn´t my intention to making you to remember...

- Just Shut Up! - **I yelled giving Miroku a slap that let him on the floor of his room... **

Final notes:

Hello world, I hope someone still continue reading this non senses at all story of mine, oh well whatever, thank you if you are and… what else?

Aino's evil side: What about tell them to prepare for de orgy?

Aino's kind side: Don´t spoiled them! And… don´t use that kind of… words… O/O

Aino's evil: but you know they're going to love it that part… Let rest the poor Inuyasha's ass and use more Miroku's and Kouga's (insert malefic laughs here)

Aino: I'm sorry I suppose someday these parts of me would go out like in Spanish U_U sorry for that, but remember I'm that crazy xD

See you, mata ne.


	7. Chapter 7: The purple room

Chapter 7: The purple room: The thorn within us

**Miroku just stayed there in the floor with a look full of compassion and concern because of my way of reacting, It´s not easy to make me angry, not that way though and look at me know how I react to something so innocent like a simple comment. I sat in the border of Miroku´s bed that purple sheets have been my bed in so many occasions that you could say it was my own bed. Miroku stood up and sat down by my side, he didn´t said anything he just looked at me.**

- It still hurts you know...- **I speak with the truth for that very moment with him by my side...**

- I know...

**To my own surprise thick tears began to fall down from my eyes, It was been a while since the last time I cried, since the death of my parents when I was a child I had never ever cried again not even when "that" happened...**

- I thought my eyes were already dry...

- It´s alright – **He said while he hugged me and tried to comfort me** – Let´s remove it all at once

**I began to kiss him, he lay me down on the bed and began to undress me, to explore my body the way his mouth only knows...**

- I´m gonna take off all that with my lips...

- Yes, do it please...-

**He low down to my crotch, and with his mouth he began to kiss, to lick, to bite... while with his hands he was massaging my balls..., the pleasure that the boy gave was sublime, I took his hair with my hands while my back arched willingly**

- aggggggggg, more, that way, like that – **I asked for more until I finally came hopelessly in his lips, The boy was an expert in making me feel good in moments like that but suddenly an image that was blocked thanks to millions invested on psychologists emerged from my darkest memories...**

Flash back...

- Like that, like that, I know you like it from behind damn fucking fagot am I right? - **said a man with an "N" tattooed in the prison showers, while he savagely penetrated me making me bleed a lot...**

- But moan fucking bastard, I know you are liking it – **He said being more rough than before but I was making my best effort of not giving him what he wanted, I bit my lips to keep from screaming in pain so much that there was blood on my mouth too.**

**While the others enjoyed the show, nobody helped me, until the bastard finally got tired, after cumming inside of me and take it out the way he could make me suffer even more I remember that I fell to the floor and stayed there while he kicked me until I lost consciousness**

End of the flash back

I** was sumerged in my memories when a moan made me react**

- aggggg, - **It was Miroku the one that I don't know how but I was already fucking him with all my strength while we were on the room... **- Harder, -** He said** – if I were that bastard, do it harder.

**His words made me lose reason, and I began to fuck him harder and harder, with all my hate, my saved pain against that motherfucker, Miroku was receiving it in his place..**..

- Like that, like that, I know you like it from behind damn fucking fagot am I right? - **I started to use the same words that drilled my head, the poor boy just nodded and asked for more punishment, and I kept taking revenge on him for a while until I came inside of him and getting slowly away from him to after lay down on the bed next to him with the few energies I had left.**

**Miroku came closer with a bit of difficulty and hugged me hard while he kissed my face and cleans the path of the salty water in my cheeks that had left prove that I am still human.**

- Are you better?

- Yes, thanks, I think you have free me

- That´s good, that what I´m here whit you for

- You know you are free to go when you want to, you don´t own me anything

- I know, but I like being with you, I like when we do it in my room

- Me too, even though the purple is a cold color, your bed is warm, just like your body the only one that can calm my madness

- I hope your soul won´t go in the tempest anymore, that ghost have already paid and you know it

- Yes I got rid of him personally

- Where is he by the way?

- In the bottom of the ocean in my beach house

- Excellent use of your resources sir

- Thanks Miroku that´s the way it has to be

**Hugged like that we both succumb to exhaustion and slept soundly, especially me, finally I could sleep peacefully after "that" happened two years ago.**

**I woke up late in the next morning, turned around and I found Miroku playing with my hair, like if he was taking care of my dreams**

-Good Morning – **He said happy**

- Good morning Miroku, how did you wake up?

- A little achy but very happy and you?

- Much better, the truth is that you helped me a lot last night thank you

- You don´t have to thank me – **he said while he got up and went to prepare the blue room, he came back, took my hand and showed me the way so we could bath together.**

**It´s real that until that day I got to notice the much my stability depended on having the boy by my side, he had given me not just his body but his infinite love and even though I was not willing to change or lose him, both of them, I need them even more than they need me.**

- I´m going to dress up – **I said walking to my room**

- Yes me too... - "Sesshoumaru, my love I´m so happy right now that you don´t have the thorn in your heart anymore and that maybe now there will be a space for me"...

Final notes:

I'm so sorry for the wait, but the person was helping me translating this had an accident and her arm was got damage so she can't write with both arms; and I'm really busy for translate it by myself…

I hope you still like this story, now it seems Miroku loves Sesshoumaru more than even Inuyasha thought, what will happen when the both of the uke fight for his love? Sesshoumaru has the enough heart to love at first?

See you I'm going to try to don't make you wait so long again…


	8. Chapter 8: The jealousy begin

Chapter 8: The jealousy begin

**In the dining room Miroku and I were having breakfast very pleasantly that we even forgot about Inuyasha until one of the maids reminded us, then we finished and went to see the boy.**

- Good Morning Inuyasha.

- Good Mornin´, I though you already forgot about me

- Nooo, why do you think that? - **Miroku said grinning**- We brought you some food.

**Inuyasha tried for the million time to get up, but it was useless he still was much damaged also the stitches didn´t help.**

- Don´t worry I...

- No, now´s my turn to feed my boy – **I told Miroku who nodded dryly**

-Well then it would be better if I leave you, I have pending duties, excuse me. - **Miroku exited the room returning to his job like an employee.**

- Are you okay?

- Yes, I think – **Miroku was acting strange, was he jealous?, but he´s been with me for a long time and never...**

- Did you have fun last night?

- Ehhhh, something like that

- And what room?

- The purple one

- The purple?

- That is Miroku´s room

- Oh I see that's why he didn´t mention it – **He said thoughtful**

- Yes that is his personal room – **I said while I was feeding him **– and how is you?

- Well better, it hurts less

- Hontou desu ka? (Really?) - **I said happy**

- No – **He answered coldly**

- Don´t be like that with me, don´t get me excited

- But if you have Miroku, you don´t need me at all – **Inuyasha was definitely jealous, he wasn´t like Miroku, he didn´t care on showing it to me.**

- I don´t get excited because I can sleep with you but because you are better baka (idiot)

- Don´t worry, I´m sure a week will be more than enough like the Doctor said.

- Yes, Kouga has experience with that I don´t think he would be mistaken

- What are you saying about me? - **It was Kouga who came by surprise**

- Kouga, Hi, What are you doing here?

- I came to see my patient – **he said stroking Inuyasha´s face**

- How are you?

- Better, thanks – **Answered Inuyasha blushing**

- How do they treat you?

- Good, they are going to get me use to all this cares

- That´s good, that´s how it has to be, well I need you to get upside down and lift your bottom to examine the wound

- What, What? - **said my child scared **

- Wait Kouga, Inuyasha can´t get up how do you want him to do that?

- Well is necessary I need to check him, and change the bandages, also is probably that I remove the stitches

- I needed stitches?

- You didn't know?! - **Said confused** – You didn't told him Sesshoumaru?!

- Etto, well I didn´t though it necessary, also there weren´t that much

**Inuyasha looked at me distant**

- Calm down – **I said while I kissed his forehead** – Kouga knows what he´s doing, do you need my help?

- Yes, please

- Wait, it´s better if go get Miroku so you won´t do any effort

**When I went for Miroku he didn´t seem to want to help Inuyasha but I ended up convincing him, we returned to the green room and carefully we turned Inuyasha upside down**

- Thanks

- I still need you to lift your...

- I know –** Inuyasha seem to be prefer interrupting Kouga than hearing it, with a lot of pain he made an effort totally useless**

- Wait I´ll help you – **I took him from his waist slightly saved his extension and I lifted him pulling him towards me, this action didn't just excited us but Miroku and Kouga too, Inuyasha was pure red, he looked so cute...**

- Now I ask you to exit the room, I don´t think Inuyasha wants public do you?

- No, please go

**Miroku and I got out of the room a little disappointed but we understood the situation, we both have gone through that and Kouga too.**

_Miroku and Sesshoumaru exited the room and I stayed with Kouga that began to undress me from the waist below saved my cock already hard for Sesshoumaru´s touch._

- Calm down Inuyasha, this is nothing like that, this is serious

- I... I´m sorry – _That Shame!_

- Don´t worry if the situation weren´t like this you would be already asking me for more

- Doctor! - _I said shocked I had enough with Sesshoumaru..._

- Just wait until you got recovered, not everything is broke your ass, Sesshoumaru is a savage – _He said while he removed the stitches._

- Ahhhhhh – _I complained because it hurt a lot_

- Already, already, it ended, that wasn´t that difficult yes? -_ He said while wiped me off_

- You already heal so well! - _He helped me to get dressed and turn me upside again_

- But then, why does it still hurt so badly?

- It´s normal that you are sore, after all we are talking about Sesshoumaru, his limb is too big, I already told him but...

- But nothing – _sentenced Sesshoumaru while he entered the room again_ – That´s the way it is, that´s the way it will be, also why are you complaining if you love it? – _He said while he hugged Kouga from behind _– and well, how´s my boy?

- Good, he´s almost recovered, but he still needs to rest so nothing about fucking again, I don´t want to stitch him again like it was with Miroku

- Hey! - _Said Miroku with a smile like if the scar was one from a war _– It´s because we didn´t know how to wait and the wound opened up, but there weren´t that many stitches. Also you know how good we did it after that – _He said while he hugged him from the front_

_Damn Miroku I though, he reproaches me and in Sesshomaru´s presence, and worse he doesn´t seem to care nothing at all that I´m dying in jealousy._

- Well let´s stop, if we keep this up the boy will be excited and then he got hurt, let´s go

- Yes, rest well Inuyasha, the food will come later – _said Sesshomaru a little hurry_

- You´re not gonna...stay with me?

- No, I´m sorry, but they´re not gonna let me out – _He said while I saw him go after Miroku and Kouga_

_In that moment a sharp pain went through my chest, It hurts see him with others while I stayed in bed because of him, but it hurts the most that I could hate him..._

Final notes:

Well I didn't publish this time late did I? Thanks for reading; now we are at the middle of this story, I hope you still like it

:D Mata ne


End file.
